Blood Tears and Ice Kisses
by Allicat6
Summary: Ayame x Hatoi. An boyfriend...a tragedy...Can Hatori save Ayame from feeling a tragedy almost as bad as the one he had?Rated M for lemon in later chapters...and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1 : Razor Sharp

Blood Tears and Ice Kisses

Author : Hello everyone. Believe it or not, the main paring in this story doesn't have Haru in it...gasps..he will be in a side pairing...I own nothing.

Rating : M, R, NC-17, X.

Main Pairing : Ayame x Hatori

Side pairings, most likely only going to be in the story for a few seconds or just not often : Yuki x Hatsuharu , Kyo x Momiji , Akito x Kureno , Shigure x Ritsu.

OC's : Mizuka- Aya's boyfriend.

Character deaths : None.

Chapter One : Razor sharp

Hatori sat at the desk in his office, taking a long drag on his cigarette, his cold gaze looking upon the crisp winter snow outside. The snow always making him remember and making him feel so cold, like an ice statue that still moved, living yet not really living, breathing yet not really breathing. He sighed lightly, seeing his own breath, he only then realized the heater was off, the room was cold. When he heard the knocking on the door, he stood up, his white doctors coat, white buttoned up shirt, and black slacks the only thing on him, he opened the door to see Ayame and Shigure standing there.

"HARI! My god it's been ages! It is us, your dearest friends Ayame and Shigure here!"came both voices at once.

Hatori felt the headache coming on, he sighed softly as they pushed their way in.

"My god Hari, aren't you frozen by now! How can you possibly live here! More or less actually be home!"came Ayame's dramatic tone.

Shigure had gone over to the heater and turned it on full blast, as Ayame was now shivering, not a good sign, the Snake was in a very thick fur coat, and he was very sensitive to the cold and all, it was actually colder in the house then outside.

"Do you wish to get sick 'Tori? You will if you continue to not care for yourself, where would you be without us!"exclaimed Ayame dramatically.

'Without a headache and fine...'thought Hatori.

"Well darling Aya! I must go visit Ri-chan! I will visit you both later!"exclaimed Shigure dramatically.

"Goodbye Darling 'Gure! Perhaps our paths will cross again upon this glorious day!"exclaimed Ayame.

Hatori was so sick of the over dramatics by now he finally got Shigure out of the house and went over to his desk, smoking another cigarette, he looked over to Ayame.

"Why are you here? To annoy me Aya, if so you may just leave."said Hatori.

"Oh Hari, how can you say such things of one of your childhood friends, after all that we've been through..."he began.

"Please Aya, I have work, what are you here for?"said Hatori in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, to be specific, I am here for a coughing fit from the other day. I didn't want to worry over it, but my breathing has been becoming rather hard and ragged, I do believe it may actually be a serious matter 'Tori."said Ayame.

Ayame had actually been very solem and serious while he had said this, making Hatori actually perk up and become worried. He went over to Ayame.

"I need to check your lungs, lift up the back of your shirt."said Hatori.

"Can you not do it with the shirt on?"asked Ayame.

"No Ayame, I can't, lift your shirt please."said Hatori.

Ayame removed his coat first, then noting the fact he had a light blue blouse and matching knee length skirt on, he lifted up the back of his shirt to reveal many cuts, almost as if made by a razor. To say Hatori was alarmed would be an understatement, the usually stoic man was shocked and horrified at the sight.

"Ayame, who did this to you?"came Hatori's squeak of a voice.

Ayame didn't answer, he merely shuddered and began weeping.

"Please Hari, don't tell 'Gure. My boyfriend did..."came Aya's shrivel of a voice, no longer proud and dramatic, merely a shell of what it was before.

Hatori was now filled with a deep need to pull Ayame close and carry all of his sadness onto his own shoulders. Hatori didn't do this though, he instead went over and began cleaning each razor cut, making sure none were infected, he bandaged Ayame, then checked his lungs.

"Ayame, you have asthma, you and Yuki both always have, Yuki's was always more severe, but yours is acting up do to extreme stress, most likely because of your boyfriend, and although this should be obvious, you need to break up with your boyfriend if not for yourself, but for your health in mind and body."said Hatori.

Hatori got out Ayame's inhaler and helped him use it, making sure it worked still. Afterward...

"I wish I could 'Tori...but he won't let me, and he abuses me during sex, or just in general...I don't know what to do...I'm afraid he might kill me if I leave him..."came Ayame's shrivel of a voice.

Hatori did the only thing he could think to do, he pulled Ayame close in an awkward but still comforting hug and let Ayame sob into his shoulder. Afterall, when he had cried, had not Ayame been the only one to let him cry into his shoulder...sure...Shigure had tried, but it hadn't seemed as right as it was with Ayame.

"Then Ayame, I will go with you, I will make sure, as your friend, to make sure that my friend is ok. But Aya, Shigure does need to know, he would be offended if having not known. So I'm going to call him and tell him to come back immediately tomorrow, for now, you may stay here and rest, ok?"said Hatori.

"Hari, I have to go home to him tonight, or god only knows what will happen, he will kill me, I'm sure of it..."said Ayame.

"Ayame, no...you rest here and get better, I will call him and tell him that as your doctor you need to rest your lungs."said Hatori.

"You don't understand 'Tori! He will kill me if I don't go home!"screamed Ayame.

"No he will not Aya! I will not let him! Shigure will not let him! You are not well enough to go home! Do you understand! I will not let you die! Not before I do! I am your friend, and if that's the only thing I have ever been good at other then being a doctor! Then I will not fail my friend! You understand! We have known each other too long Aya! And I will not let you be hurt like I was! I will not let you take glass to your beautiful eyes, or whips and razors to your skin! I will not let you be hurt physically or mentally like I was!"screamed Hatori.

Ayame sobbed, but he understood fully, that he would stay here with Hatori and heal. Hatori went to the phone and called Shigure, informing him of everything, Shigure came but not 5 minutes later and comforted Aya...not knowing what would become of Ayame, only knowing that they would face this boyfriend tomorrow.

T.B.C.

Author : Well, I hope it was an ok start...

Hatori : My job just keeps getting harder...

Shigure : Poor Aya...

Ayame : Don't worry 'Gure! I will be fine in the end...right?

Author : You guys should know me by now...

Ayame and Shigure smile and nod.

Author : Reviews help me alot...


	2. Chapter 2 : Rose Petals

Author Notes : Reviews do help people, but I'm not going to stop writing just because I haven't gotten many of them on this story...

Rating : M...(etc.).

Chapter Two : Rose Petals

It was upon the next morning, cold as the place was, Ayame was indeed surprised that he felt so warm and safe, it was only then that he realized that he had fallen asleep on top of Shigure. It was only 3 in the morning, what had woken him? It was then that he heard banging on the front door, he got up only to retreat and try not to be seen. Mizuka was there, and his eyes showed that he was drunk as usual. Ayame merely shuddered as he heard Mizuka bang. Hatori woke up and went to the door, now everyone knows a Hatori without his morning coffee, tea, and first cigarette of the day is not a happy Hatori, more or less the way he had been woken up wasn't exactly helping either. Hatori opened the door and pulled Mizuka close by his shirt collar.

"Do you have any idea what time it is you bastard? I don't get up for another two hours, what the fuck do you want?"he asked maliciously.

"I want my boyfriend to come home."he said.

"Your boyfriend is sick, he needs to be here, and you are not taking him home until later, I will talk to you later, and you are not to speak to me until I am fully awake."said Hatori, spatting out the words like venom.

The boyfriend was drunk, but nobody was that stupid to fuck with Hatori when he was angry, or tired, and both was just suicidal...he left quickly, driving off. Hatori went back inside only to see a petrified Ayame there.

"You're going...to make me...go back?"he said in a fearful pitiful tone of voice.

Hatori sighed and went to get a cigarrette.

"Yes Ayame, but not without me and Shigure, we are going to go with you and help you in this, you of all people Ayame should know that you can't run from your problems forever...you have to face your fears, and it is the thing someone as strong as you should know by now Ayame..but...that doesn't mean you have to do it alone, you have me and Shigure, and even Yuki will know about this, I am going to inform him and my younger brother who's his boyfriend today to come over here and hear about this Ayame."said Hatori.

"What does it matter if Yuki knows? He hates me Hatori...I have done so many things wrong that I can never take back...I wish he loved me Hatori, but he never will."said Ayame.

Hatori was surprised that Ayame had actually realized this and he merely sighed.

"Well. Ayame, can you tell me exactly how you managed to get yourself into this, Yuki isn't heartless, he will help you if you truly need his help. And trust me, you do need his support in this."said Hatori.

Ayame merely nodded, still crying lightly at the morning's events. Hatori went and began making himself some coffee and tea.

"I met him about three months ago. He was sweet when I first met him, but he did warn me he was coming out of rehab and had a drinking problem. Everything was fine...until his sister died. He went back to the alcohol, getting drunk all the time, he was a violent drunk, but I can't blame him, I just...I'm afraid of him when he's drunk, and most of the time he is...I don't know what to do because I love him when he's sober..."said Ayame.

"I see, well Ayame, I'm sorry, but we're going to get through to him some way, and you are not going to be hurt like this anymore."said Hatori.

Ayame merely nodded in understanding and sat in a chair as Hatori, although it was only 3:30 a.m. called Shigure's house only to have a very angry Kyo answer the phone.

"Who the hell calls at fuckin' 3 in the morning!"came the angry kitten.

"Kyo, shut up, we have an emergency I need Yuki and Hatsuharu over here as soon as possible."said Hatori calmly.

"The damn rat! You're fucking kidding me right! How the hell I am supposed to get him up!"screamed Kyo.

"Figure it out before I tell Kazuma about your language."said Hatori.

"Yeah...alright...sorry Hatori..."came the weak reply.

The phone was hung up, about an hour later Yuki and Haru showed up.

"Hello older brother."said Haru.

"Hello Haru, hello Yuki, I'm surprised Kyo managed to get you both up."saidf Hatori.

"Actually he woke me up and I turned black on him and woke Yuki up by...well...my own personal favorite alarm clock."said Haru.

"You fucked, alright well, at least you're here, we've got a bad situation with Ayame and you both need to listen, because you are going to help."said Hatori.

Yuki groaned only to have Hatori glare at him, going into the house Yuki saw Ayame who was sipping tea...quietly. Once he noticed Yuki he smiled weakly.

"Hello Yuki, how have you been?"he asked nicely and politely, not being brash like usual.

"Ok, who are you, you are not my brother."said Yuki.

"Why not Yuki? Why can't I be your brother, because I'm actually realizing my mistakes now? Because I ask you how you have been?"asked Ayame on the verge of tears.

Yuki was in shock he looked to Hatori who nodded. Yuki went up to Ayame and hugged him.

"What happened older brother? Why are you like this?"came Yuki weakly.

Hatori explained it all thoroughly, all of the stuff that had happened, and why Ayame was like this. At the end Yuki was so shocked that he now was holding on to Ayame practically choking him.

"I'm sorry brother Yuki, for everything, when I hurt you so long ago, pushed you away, never learned of my mistakes..I just want to be a part of your life..."came Ayame sobbing.

"It's ok, I forgive you, but brother, this state you're in is creeping me out more then usual self, please come back."said Yuki.

Ayame smiled.

"Well then I the Great King of all Sohma men shall now say! I do care about you brother and I am sorry for all of our misunderstandings!"came Ayame.

Yuki sighed, well...at least he was back to normal...

"This really is touching, but we've got other things to focus on right now, such as how exactly we're going to do this."said Hatori.

"I'll do it."came Haru's voice.

They all turned to Haru...

"What do you mean?"came Hatori.

"We'll send me in, dressed like Ayame, I don't put up with anything so it'll be an easy thing to do."came Haru.

"One problem Haru, you look nothing like Ayame, I mean...we could dress you up and all, but there would be no possible way for that to work."said Hatori.

"I'll do it."came Yuki.

This surprised everyone who gasped, even Shigure who was still sleeping seemed to turn uncomfortably in his sleep.

"What?"came the choke from Hatori, he was surprised to no ends.

"I'll do it for big brother, I love him, no matter what he'll always be my brother, and he'd do the same for me."said Yuki.

"Oh Yuki, my little brother, thank you so much."said Ayame sincerely and quietly so to not awaken Shigure.

And so the make over began...

T.B.C.

Author : Yay for angst...but still some fluff..

Yuki : I have to what!

Author smirks.

Haru : Don't worry Yuki, you're dating me in this, not Hatori.

Yuki : I know...but still...

Ayame has plenty of dresses in his hands and Yuki runs away.

Author : Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3 : Snowdrops

Author Notes : Hey everyone, well...here comes the next chapter, and I am happy for the reviews I received...(I hope I'm keeping everything more realistic then usual...I'm still working at becoming a better author.).

Rating : M, NC-17, X, R.

I own nothing...

Chapter Three : Snowdrops

Yuki wasn't too happy about what exactly was going to happen here. He'd be thrown into a dress of some sort, and god only knows what else. After Shigure had woken up, he'd been informed on what was going to happen here...he'd laughed his head off earning bruises on him from Yuki. It was now noon, they'd hung around, Hatori making Haru go get things to help with this. Haru had now gotten back with everything he would need. He put the hair extensions perfectly into Yuki hair and dyed it a brighter silver then Yuki's dark locks of silver. Eye contacts were put in, golden eye contacts. Yuki was wearing a lavender skirt that went down to his knees and was lacy and beautiful, as well as a lavender blouse, with some lavender pretty shoes that any young girl might wear, after he had been practically bathed in Ayame's strong perfumes. He stood there, a blush across his cheeks.

"How do I...look?"came Yuki shyly.

"Where's my Yuki?"came Haru's reply.

"Right here Haru!"exclaimed Yuki.

"Something's missing."came Shigure.

"The ears!"exclaimed Ayame.

Ayame had his ears pierced, and there was no way that he could ever get rid of them in a day, and they needed to do this.

"No, I refuse!"came Yuki's panicked reply.

"Yuki, please, you must do this for Aya."said Shigure.

"No! It'll hurt!"came Yuki.

"No, it doesn't Yuki, trust me, I've got so many piercings and tattoos, trust me, I know."said Haru.

(AN : If you haven't read my other stories, look at them to know what Haru looks like in my stories.).

"Yes, but Haru, you're insane and a masochist at times. You don't feel the pain because you enjoy it, no...I refuse."said Yuki.

"Yuki, you have to, as your doctor, it's fine trust me, piercing your ears doesn't hurt at all, as for the rest...yeah...and I don't recommend getting a tattoo, it's just Haru's little fetishes. But there's nothing wrong with piercing your ears."said Hatori.

Yuki was squeamish as we all knew, but he went through with it, it was only a pinch compared to the flesh pounding wound he'd thought it would be, and after it was done, Yuki actually liked what he saw on his ears, not so blank like they usually were.

"Alright, you look the part, now Yuki, you have to act the part. And you have to somehow imitate his voice and actions."said Hatori.

Yuki was dreading this part, but there was no way in hell that he was letting his older brother go through any more of this shit. He began copying Ayame's every moves, the way he talked and everything for about three hours, although he was considerably not Ayame still, he could probably fool Mizuka at the very least. Yuki was driven over ther and went into the apartment, where he saw Mizuka with some strong liquor and was drinking it considerably fast. Yuki went up to him and with the proud stance of Ayame and loud voice he said.

"Why hello darling! I am home again! I'm terribly sorry for leaving, but I was feeling a bot under the weather!"came Ayame's tone from Yuki's voice.

"It's about time you pretty little fuck, I was horny and yet you weren't here, and that means that I'm gonna have some fun with you now."said Mizuka.

"No! I'm tired of you treating me this way! I need you to be the man I love again!"came Ayame's tone again.

"Well think again my little pretty, you're mine, and I'm gonna have my fuck whether you like it or not."came Mizuka.

Yuki went on the defensive and as Mizuka attempted to pull a razor on him he kicked Mizuka with the training he'd had that Ayame had never learned and knocked him out cold. He ran outside.

"Hey, he's unconscious!"yelled Yuki in his normal tone of voice.

The other's ran in and Hatori took Mizuka and drove him to the nearest rehab center and filled out all the information about him, the police came and soon after hours of information being passed, Mizuka was put into alcohol recovery therapy within the walls of the rehab center after they had helped him become sober finally. He was a wreck, not remembering anything past the time he had started getting drunk, as for Ayame, Yuki who was finally turned back to semi normal after painstakingly long processes used to fix his hair, eyes, and finally getting back on regular clothing, the only thing that had been permanently changed was his ears being pierced, and Shigure had finally moved all of Ayame's stuff out and into Hatori's house for the moment, before Ayame went to visit Mizuka. He reached the center and filled Mizuka in who began sobbing at every bit of information given to him, when Ayame was finally finished Mizuka sighed.

"I'm sorry Ayame, I really am...but I... I do love you, I always did, I was drunk and stupid, I understand if you can never forgive me, much less ever love me again...I merely ask that you be happy."said Mizuka.

"Oh Mizuka, I forgive you and I know. You need to recover, and I do understand with your sister's death and all...no...I do love you, but it can never work out now."said Ayame.

"It wasn't just my sister...I found your diary...it said that you loved your cousin Hatori, and I got jealous, it did mention that you felt something for me...but that you wondered if I was just a replacement and I went crazy...I'm sorry...I truly am..."said Mizuka.

Ayame's eyes were wide, but he knew that he had been horrible to Mizuka in a way that he hadn't even meant to...

"Do you think, that after you get out...that we could possibly be friends?"said Ayame.

"If you want, I'd like that, and it gives me something to look forward to."said Mizuka.

"I'll work on finding you a new boyfriend!"said Ayame.

"Thank you, but Ayame, go after Hatori...don't be unhappy...please..."said Mizuka.

"I don't know Mizuka, but something must happen, after all I am the great Ayame!"came Ayame's cheerful tone.

Mizuka smiled.

"I know, just be happy...please...I know after everything I did...I'll never touch Alcohol again, I promise.."said Mizuka.

Ayame smiled and winked.

"Goodbye Mizuka."he said as he kissed Mizuka's cheek and left.

T.B.C.

Author : Well, that was interesting...

Yuki : Ear piercings!

Haru : I like them...

Yuki blushes as Hary nibbles on his ear.

Author takes out video camera.

Yuki : O-O

Ayame : Poor me...

Hatori : Oh boy...angst, fluff, and a bit of humor...how many more things can you fit into this!

Author : Alot... Reviews help!


	4. Chapter 4 : Ice Soul

Author Notes : Hey people...more coming now...I not one to drag on before the plot line unless it's needed...Just letting everyone know...I'm gonna be gone from Sep. 27th - Oct. 2nd ...but I'll be back...

Rating : M...

Chapter Four : Ice Soul

It was done, everything was returning slowly back to normal, Ayame seemed a lot happier, although he was now living with the ice king Hatori. Yes, Yuki was the ice prince...but no one could outdo Hatori's icy composer, the fact that he never really cared about others...yes, he was the ice king. Now there was something about Hatori that Ayame had always found himself attracted to. The fact that he admired Hatori so much...the only way that he could show his admiration and love for Hatori was to obey everything he said and actually listen to him other then babbling on like usual. Sure, he and Shigure used to flirt and joke...but Shigure was now with Ritsu, and Shigure had known Aya's feelings by now...he just knew that Hatori was "straight", which he doubted significantly, do to the fact that Hatori still hung around two gay men all the time...he seemed more of the bisexual type instead of queer like Ayame, or gay like Shigure...

(AN : Queer - eccentric homosexual... Gay - homosexual that is not eccentric.).

But Ayame was trying to do the impossible at this point, to make Hatori actually think about him as more then a friend...yes he had been the main person to comfort Hatori during his times of need...now Hatori was frozen, and although he doubted he could make Hatori as happy as Kana had...he still had to try. It was two weeks after the entire event had taken place, Hatori had been driving Ayame to and from work since Ayame was still living with him. But everything was...semi-normal. Ayame would go to work and come home, be his old self as much as possible, and yet Hatori still wondered at times why he could not kick Ayame out, it was like some force was keeping them in the same house without Hatori killing Ayame. But it was now a Saturday and the whole family was going to attend a ball in celebration of Akito's birthday...and yes Akito wanted everyone to attend to this ball. Hatori was already dressed in a tux and standing at the punch bowl, the entire Sohma estate had been transformed into a ball room. Akito was there in a tux, with Kureno who was also in a tux and they were actually dancing beautifully. Yuki had been forced into a dress by Shigure who was indeed laughing hysterically, because he had also forced Kyo into one...(he blackmailed them with baby pictures to show to the entire school.)., Yuki was with Haru, in a lovely lavender evening gown, with Haru was in a tux that had the collar undone. Kyo was in a long red evening gown with Momiji his boyfriend who was in a lovely yellow evening gown, Kyo was trying not to trip...Momiji was helping him walk and dance too...Shigure was there with Ritsu, Shigure was in a tux, while Ritsu was wearing a purple evening gown. Hatori couldn't help but fell a bit lonely at the punch table, he didn't know why, but maybe he was learning to enjoy company because of being around Ayame so much, his eyes perked up as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"So, what do you think?"asked Ayame.

Hatori was shocked at how lovely Ayame looked. His hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down perfectly curled and some left straight with blue pins through it, a long dark blue evening gown upon his slender frame, dark blue gloves that were long and went to his elbows with dark blue ribbons and sheer dark blue cloth hanging from them, Ribbons hanging from his bun as well of a dark blue color. Ayame smiled lightly and looked to the ground, blushing a bit as Hatori stared, now Ayame was not one to be bashful or ever blush, but he loved Hatori and wanted Hatori so much that he actually felt quite bashful for the moment.

"Lovely...beautiful...you look amazing tonight."said Hatori.

Ayame was not expecting such a reaction and had been caught off guard and was in a bit of shock.

"Well then, would you like a dance?"asked Ayame.

They went out to the floor, although Hatori wasn't the best dancer he kept up smoothly, looking down at the beauty before him, he wanted so badly to be with Ayame for some reason...he knew he had never been straight, but Ayame of all people? He knew that Ayame had always been there for him...but did Ayame have feelings for him? He sighed gently as a slow song started and they began moving slower as Ayame rested his head on Hatori's shoulder.

"Ayame...why did you want me to dance with you?"asked Hatori.

"You really are dense Hatori, why do you think I dressed so beautifully, took all the time to put my hair like this? All for you..."said Ayame.

"Ayame..do you like me?"asked Hatori.

Ayame began to tense and he punched Hatori's shoulder as tears poured down his cheek.

"You are so dense Hatori...I have liked you for so long, but the only thing you see is this dress...all you ever see is the annoying friend...Hatori...I have liked you since I hit puberty.."came Ayame's choked voice.

Hatori was shocked...since when? Had he ignored Ayame this whole time?

"But you never noticed it because I wasn't a girl, because I could never be a girl. When you got together with Kana, do you remember the dress she wore on your first date?"came Ayame.

'A blue dress...just like this one.' thought Hatori.

"You see her tonight don't you? The only reason you call me beautiful or even acknowledge me is when I remind you of her. You ignore me unless I cause a ruckus, ruin your life somehow or remind you of her, isn't that right? I don't know why I admire so much about you, why I love you...but I do Hatori...but you see me as a shell of the woman you lost."cried Ayame.

It was true...the truth of those words hit him like a ton of bricks...he'd never called himself straight...bisexual to be exact...but he'd ignored it because he always saw himself with a woman.

"You are the ice king Hatori, even before Kana, even before all of your troubles and heartaches, even before you hit puberty...you were cold to me, only when I made a ruckus, or acted out would you notice me. And after her, even after I sat by and watched you crumble, and tried to help you...even after everything...even after I told you, you deserved happiness...I suppose it's selfish...but I have loved you for so long Hatori...and only now do you notice me...because I remind you of her..."said Ayame, he was sobbing now.

Hatori felt horrible...he had always been selfish about his breakup with Kana...about the way he had used Ayame for support and never helped him out with his problems...how he had been so cold and dense...

"I suppose you're right Ayame...I'm sorry...but I don't know..."came Hatori.

"Answer me this Hatori...do you have any feelings for me?"came Ayame.

"I don't know Ayame...I don't know."came Hatori's cold reply.

Ayame ran at that remark, sobbing his eyes out, the entire family looking at Hatori in shock, how could anyone be so heartless and dense...they'd all seen it for quite a while...Shigure had run after Ayame and Yuki went up to Hatori.

"You truly are heartless"came the cold remark from Yuki.

T.B.C.

Author : The angst...

Hatori : Holy crap...

Yuki : Not even I'm that heartless!

Kyo : O-O...

Haru : Wow...

Author : Reviews are nice.


	5. Chapter 5: Glass Shards bathed in blood

Author Notes : Well...enough of the cliffhanger..(I know it's pretty bad..I wrote the damn thing.). I own nothing...Also, Kana fans...sorry, but in order for this storyline to fit...well...a few things will be tweaked...(not the actual storyline of Kana and Hatori, just the way it was perceived.). As for the question asked in one of my reviews...he was a bit brutally honest, and it would've been pretty bad to see, since they were in front of the entire family...but if that's not a good answer...I'm sorry for wasting your time with this story...

Rating : M.

Glass shards bathed in blood

It had been a couple hours later after the incident. Haru was with Hatori at his house, Hatori was smoking a cigarette while Haru was on the phone with Shigure who had Ayame over at his place and Yuki was over there trying to calm the snake a bit...to almost no avail...Ayame was an emotional wreck...more then he had been when the whole Mizuka thing had happened. After Haru had ended the phone call he went up to Hatori.

"You know what Hatori. You're a coward."said Haru.

Hatori's head shot up.

"What?"came the cold reply.

"You're a coward, you know perfectly well that you aren't straight and yet you keep hoping that you can be. You're bisexual, and we're all sick of you freezing over yourself over and over again .And the reason I know you're bisexual...well...you've hung around those two for how long?"came Haru's harsh voice.

"Explain to me how you came to this conclusion Haru."said Hatori.

"Well Hatori, I'm going to start from the beginning. Have you ever had feelings for Ayame, even a passing glance?"asked Haru calmly.

"Yeah...I have..."came Hatori.

"Well then, how strong was it?"asked Haru.

"Rest assured I've never told anyone this Haru, but since you're my younger brother, and I guess I've made things so bad there's no possible way to make them worse that I might as well tell you. It was when I was 12...I began hitting puberty...now I was never like the other boys, I was careful and cautious and somewhat more interested in boys then girls, rest assured I was still interested in girls and all...I began noticing I had an attraction to Ayame...and it scared me. It scared me because I wanted to be normal, to be straight, and so I buried it and let it eat away slowly at my inner self. As I grew older I hadn't realized how bad it got...until later in my life would I realize this."said Hatori.

"Well then Hatori, where does Kana come into all of this? Because I think I know..."said Haru.

"Then you explain what you think you know...because I don't exactly know. I loved her...but I always liked him too..."came Hatori's forced reply.

"I think you have always loved Ayame but you were scared, so when Kana came along, she actually reminded you of Ayame's good points, not all the over dramatics and such, but the nice stronger side...but Hatori, she was a replacement for Ayame wasn't she? You used her as a scapegoat for all of your insecurities didn't you? She was a woman so you were ok with her, she was sweet and everything like he was...wasn't she? You fell in love with her because you had already fallen in love with Ayame. But you didn't count on something about her, she was weak seeming strong but ending up being weak and that is the opposite of Ayame. He seems fragile on the outside but on the inside he is strong...he has been broken over and over again Hatori, but he always bounces back stronger then ever...and that's what you expected from her because she was his replacement...but Hatori, she didn't do that because she wasn't Ayame, and because of that you felt lost, and like your love was in vein because she wasn't what you expected her to be."said Haru.

It all fit...it was all right...all of it.

"And when he came to me and comforted me I felt that I had regained it all...but I didn't pursue it because I thought it would turn out like she and I had because I thought he was like her..but I was wrong. And when he asked me if he was a replacement for her..in truth...it was the opposite...and oh god Haru...I've screwed this all up so horribly.."said Hatori...practically choking on his words.

"Well now, I believe we've made a breakthrough...but Hatori...no matter what Ayame'll come back from this strong..but you have only one chance to fix this and have a chance at happiness, are you gonna take it?"asked Haru.

Hatori looked to Haru and for once he smiled.

"You bet I am."came his reply.

It was the words that would forever change Hatori's future, as he drove to Shigure's house. Once they had reached Shigure's house and walked in Yuki came up to Hatori.

"What're you doing here? Haven't you hurt him enough?"came Yuki cold voice.

"I'm here not to hurt him, but maybe fix this predicament, Haru and I had a talk and I think I'm ready."said Hatori.

"Well...if you hurt him anymore then I swear I'll knock you into the next universe with my fist."said Yuki.

"I know Yuki...I know.."said Hatori.

Hatori went into the room that Ayame was in, no lights were on, and it was warm but had a dead feel in the room. He could hear sobbing and he came upon the sight of ayame, he'd been cleaned up and was in a white bathrobe, but his face showed a broken soul. Hatori hoped to dear god that he could fix this. He went up to Ayame and placed his palm on Ayame's shoulder.

"Ayame..."came his voice, a gentleness in it.

"Hari? What are you doing here?"asked Ayame.

"Aya...I'm sorry..."came his weak voice.

"You know Hatori...what does that mean? You are sorry that you told me the truth...that you told me what I needed to hear to move on finally, it's not easy you know...having had a crush on you since I was ten, and knowing you would never return such feelings. Why did you wait until now! Could you not have told me sooner and let me move on and fall in love again!"screamed Ayame, tears streaming down his face.

"Ayame...I love you.."came Hatori's quiet reply.

Ayame's tear filled eyes went wide in surprise.

"What?..."asked Ayame.

"I have loved you since I was 12...Kana reminded me of you, and even as I tried to bury what I felt...it just kept building, and I thought she was the one because she was like you...but not really, I realize now what I did to her and you was horrible and stupid, and what I said...I didn't mean it...I just wasn't thinking at the time...very well...I love you."came Hatori's saddened voice.

Ayame's grief filled features lit up and he smiled with tears filing his eyes in happiness.

" 'Tori...I love you so much. Do you want me to be yours or not?"asked Ayame.

"Very much so Ayame...but...you'll have to be patient with me, I've never been in a homosexual relationship."said Hatori.

"Well, we've got time now! Oh...and thank you Hatori for the apology..."said Ayame.

And at last they shared a kiss, just a mere press of the lips, but it came with so much love, and at last..Ayame felt his life complete...

T.B.C.

Author : I think only one more chapter...with lemon...

Hatori : (blushes)...

Ayame : O-O...

Yuki : Well now that's all settled...

Haru : Yay...

Author " Reviews are nice...flame if you really want to...


	6. Chapter 6 : My True Heart

Author Notes : Sorry about taking so long, I just have been very busy...

Rating : Lemon in this chapter so you all know...

I own nothing...

Chapter Six : My true heart

To say things changed would be an understatement, after the whole family had come to know of this(do to Ayame)they were all surprised, at least most of them were to how Hatori had seemed to melt all over again, but what Hatori failed to even realize himself was just how much he was smiling now and he seemed so much healthier, emotionally and physically, not such a hunching of the shoulders and a brightened mood, it was as though the snow that had frozen up melted in spring and frozen over again was now being melted by a summer like presence of Ayame. Yes, she had been the spring but the spring hadn't melted everything enough and now summer was melting everything...

They were taking things slow, but the days had seemed so wondrous. Ayame would go to work in the best mood that Mine had ever seen him in and she was happy for that, also Mizuka was out now, it had only been a month and he was doing quite better, he and Ayame were even friends again and Mizuka had a new boyfriend now. However to say they would kiss more then pecks or hug lightly would be stupid, they were moving slowly, no sexual acts in the least, this was a shock to anyone who knew about Ayame, he was usually a sex fiend, but Hatori had never been in a homosexual relationship before and so they were taking things very slowly. He was over at Mizuka's house with his new boyfriend Eiki, the both of them seemed very happy but Mizuka was now at the store when Eiki popped the question.

"You seem so happy Ayame, how's the sex, it must be amazing if you're this happy."said Eiki.

"Excuse me? We haven't even touched like that yet..."said Ayame.

"Wait...WHAT?! The love of your life and you've only reached first base with him?!"Eiki exclaimed.

Ayame sighed and merely nodded...

"We only had a kiss with tongue once when we first got together, but I'm happy and I don't want to rush him..."said Ayame carefully.

"Ayame...you need to take it to the next level or else you'll both end up breaking up because you'll get bored."said Eiki.

"I suppose you're right and he should be getting home soon so I'll be leaving."said Ayame.

Ayame walked back home to Hatori's place. He hugged himself, the words rang true, he needed Hatori, but was Hatori ready after only a month of dating? As he reached home he saw his beautiful Hatori sitting by the fireplace and he went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey babe, what's up?"asked Hatori.

Ayame Sohma was not one to keep things in all the time and he was afraid but he knew he had to ask.

"Hatori, will you go further then kissing and hugging with me ever?"asked Ayame quietly.

Hatori looked at Ayame and smiled gently before kissing him fully on the lips.

"Of course we will...but Ayame...I..uhh...I don't know how."he said carefully and slowly.

"But Hari..you're a doctor, are you not supposed to know?!"exclaimed Ayame.

"I know the concept Ayame...I've just never experienced it."said Hatori.

"Well...would you...with me? Because 'Tori...I love you, and I want to express it more then just simple pecks and hugs."said Ayame.

Hatori sighed and moved them to the bed area before he was knocked down onto the bed, Ayame hovering above him.

(Lemon Warning)

Ayame then grinned and he gently kissed down Hatori's neckline, well little did Ayame know this, Hatori was actually quite loud when aroused so as he kissed down the neckline and removed the shirt he gasped as he heard a long moan come from Hatori's throat. He didn't stop, infact that only made him want to drag out more of them as he removed his own blouse and began playing with Hatori's beautiful pert nipples. He moved lower, across the belly of Hatori's and made his way down to the pants, where he noticed Hatori's enlarged problem. He gave a smirk and almost seemed to look like the snake he was as he ripped the pants off in one movement. He then removed his own skirt and soon enough they were both panting in anticipation, eyes looking over each other's naked bodies. Ayame kissed Hatori on the lips, feeling their tongues intertwine as he moved himself over Hatori so that their arousals were touching and he began to rub against Hatori, hearing delicate and delicious moans come from Hatori and also himself. He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He began preparing Hatori slowly, moving fingers around and watching the pained expression on Hatori's face slowly change to pleasure. Finally after preparing him, he moved himself and slowly sheathed his burning cock in Hatori's tight hot space. Once fully sheathed he began moving, thrusting slowly in and out, building a pace, moving faster and harder and then finally he grasped Hatori's burning need and Hatori screamed as his orgasm came, his inner walls tightening around Ayame who came a few seconds later. Ayame pulled out a few moments later and cuddled closely to Hatori.

(End Lemon Warning)

"I love you"said Ayame.

"I love you too Ayame...I think I always have."said Hatori.

End

Author : Sorry about taking forever.

Ayame : It has ended...oh happy ending.

Yuki : What's next?

Author : The next story will be a surprise and a pairing not used...I think I've never seen it. The next will also be an AU. Reviews are nice.


End file.
